Balloon Boy the killer
Wycinek z lokalnej gazety nieznany balonowy morderca znów na wolności Toy Freddy mówił że przeżył atak zabujcy i odwarznie opowiadał swoją historię, Maiłem zły sen i obudziłem się o 2.45 (odliczanym stoperem) zobaczyłem parę tłustych oczu pod moim statywem na mój ukochany mikrofon potem zobaczyłem jego krwiorzercze zęby z plastiku później powiedział "idź spać kochanie jestem gejem hahahah iks de" on poleciał (fruną) na moje łużko i zaczoł mnie gwałcić lecz zanim to zrobił popychałem go i szarpałem się nagle wlecział mój tata (Witchered Freddy) ze swoją maczugą uderzył BB w twarz poczym BB włożył mu swoją tablicę w ramię i uciekł we mgle niszcząc szybę i mogę pani przysięgać NIGDY NIE ZAPOMNE TEGO SZPETNEGO RYJA! 12.09.1987 13.02 Balloon Boy był zwykłym bachorem tak jak reszta animatronów, Kiedy zmierzał do szkoły spotkał Bonniego i Freddiego którzy schowli go w szawce szkolnej toy bonniego,BB czekał godzinami aż wreszcie toy bonnie i jego siostra mangle przyszedli pod ich szafkę toy bonnie ją otworzył powiedział: -BB! Freddy mówił że jesteś chory. -To ja sobie z nim porozmawiam Na podwórku BB podszedł do Freddiego i powiedział: -Ty kur×o jeb×ny zje×ie dzi×ko źryj gó×no mały sexma×terze! -O mamusia pozwala ci tak mówić? Bonnie Foxy i Chica oraz i JJ zaśmieli się Dee Dee walneła JJ w ramię by zaprzestała Wszystkiemu przyglondał się dyrektor Witchered Golden Freddy i dał Balloon Boy'owi naganę lecz po 3 sekundach odmierzanych stoperem do BB przybiegły JJ i Mangle, JJ wyjaśniła dyrektorowi co zrobił Freddy lecz dyrektor nie uwirzył w to i dał Mangle, JJ i BB karę w Kozie. Po lekcjach JJ i Mangle były pod salą gdzie miała się odbyć kara po około 5 minutach BB przybiegł zdychany JJ i Mangle nie były karą zbyt ucieszone i odwrócili się od BB nagle z łazienki wyskoczył Foxy i razem z Freddym wylali na niego rozpuszczalnik i podpalili a potem uciekli za okno krzyki BB zwróciły uwagę JJ i Mangle poszły to sprawdzić znaleźli Balloon Boy'a paloncego się na podłodze BB z trudem wymówił że to Foxy to zrobił na to JJ powiedziała Wiedziałam on zawsze robi złe rzeczy na to Mangle powiedziała mu to jest mój chłopak. Koleżanki wezwały policje która zabrała oskarżonych na przesłuchanie w poprawczaku. Po tym w szpitalu zmumifikowano BB a potem na oczach wszystkich pokazał się jego nowy wygląd był koszmarny. BB miał chęć zamordowania wszystkich po kolei bo chciał żeby wszyscy byli piękni i tacy nieżywi. Najpierw włamał się do domu Foxyiego i Freddiego i brutalnie zamordował Potem poszedł do apartamentu Bonniego i Toy chicki i tam ich powieśił Zabił równisz rodzeństwo Toy bonniego i Mangle topiąc ich ciała w stawie Zabił nawet swoich przyjaciół JJ i DeeDee Candyego, LoLbit, Dyrektora Witchered Golden Freddiego, Chice i Bonniego oraz SpringTrapa BB chował je w komorze jednak ciał nigdy nie znaleziono. Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:FNAF Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:Jeff The Killer Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:Rysunki z painta Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:Jeff The Killer Nju Ediszyn